That Evil Skarmory
by Spotty1006
Summary: Dozy the Pikachu finds herself in a situation where only she can defeat the Skarmory that's been terrorizing her tribe of Pikachu.
1. Fainting for the First Time

**You know what? Heck with it. I need energy. And to forget I've been hungry since like ten minutes after I last ate (which was...half an hour ago?). So, to get energy, I'm going to start a new story, getting the idea from talking about how much I HATE SKARMORY!  
Taking a quiz, (totally random one, too) I am a Pikachu. At least, on the quiz. So, new character alert.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND PROBABLY WILL NOT, EVER EVER EVER EVER OWN POKEMON. RANDOM NAME GENERATORS ARE RANDOM.  


* * *

**Dozy* the Pikachu looked up in the sky. It was a clear day. Everything was calm. Too calm.

Usually, every day was a scramble of panic. A scramble to safety, or freedom, whatever floats your boat. Safety really makes more sense, though, as it wasn't as much of a scramble as it was fleeing. Fleeing from the forces of evil.

Fleeing from that evil Skarmory.

Dozy looked around her, at the sleeping Pikachu. What a tribe, not even attempting to fight the Skarmory. Such _courage_. They all left Dozy to fight Skarmory herself, then made fun of her when she eventually ended up fleeing with them, bruises beginning to take shape. As if THEY'RE not too bloody** scared to fight themselves, or she should be strong enough to beat the dang thing.

She had half a mind to leave them, but Dozy couldn't do that. After all, she held the Skarmory off for them. If she left...Dozy didn't want to think of it.

Anyway, after their last scramble (or sprinting away in fear from one Skarmory), they all left Dozy on watch and fell asleep. If anything, she should be the one sleeping. Dozy was surprised that the Skarmory had not broken any part of her body yet.

Seeing that the skies were clear, Dozy sat down and watched for anything moving. After all, clear skies made everything easier to look for, especially at the end of spring with the scorching hot sun. Everything just lit up.

Every so often, the Skarmory would attack, but all in all it was a pretty annoying life. Wake up, eat a little, move around a lot, keep one eye on the sky, crap there's Skarmory, attack it, flee after a little bit, get picked on a little, watch the sky some more, eventually go to sleep again. Start the whole cycle again. And again. And again. Guess what? START THE CYCLE ANOTHER TIME!

Dozy yawned, absentmindedly waving her tail across the grass. She was almost half-asleep, which was surprising. She was almost never tired, which was just her luck. The time she has to keep watch, she's exhausted. Great.

However, a pretty normal sight by now woke her up. It was that Skarmory, hiding in a tree.

"Get up!" Dozy shouted. "Someone let Skarmory loose, and it looks like Skarmory is about to have some fun."

The other Pikachu woke up, ignoring the lack of sense in that statement. Noticing that Skarmory WAS around, they quickly fled, leaving Dozy behind as usual.

"If it isn't you again," the Skarmory greeted her. "Lovely weather, hmmm?"

"Fantastic weather," Dozy growled. "What do you want?"

"To see if you were alive." Skarmory chuckled. "Actually, I got bored. So why don't you join your cowardly friends an I'll chase you for awhile, okay?"

"And forever label myself as a coward? Not on my life," Dozy spat.

"Your choice," Skarmory commented. Then the Skarmory flew up in the air for a moment before coming in for a strong Aerial Ace. Dozy jumped back, but it was a trap. It easily switched from Aerial Ace to Night Slash, and this time the move hit its target.

"Surrender," Skarmory hissed. "Or face the consequences."

"N-never," Dozy stammered angrily. She wasn't just exhausted anymore. She was about ready to faint.

Was this fainting thing happening to her, the kind of thing that happens to battling Pokemon when they ran out of steam?

Not on Dozy's life.

Dozy narrowed her eyes and, out of nowhere, grabbed a package and threw it at Skarmory. However, her Present attack failed: it actually ended up healing her target.

Skarmory chuckled again. "Really, now, this is too easy." Coming back down, Skarmory flew at Dozy using Wing Attack. Dozy just didn't have the strength to dodge anymore.

_WACK!_***

"Pleasant dreams," Skarmory told her, and that was the last thing Dozy remembered before blacking out.

* * *

**I found out why this is rated T! It's called 4Kids censors.  
* Random name generators are still random. It's another word for 'drowsy' apparently.  
** And so Dozy randomly became British, no offense to England. England is awesome.  
*** Don't you love sound effects to break up a good story?  
Anyway, I think I poured quite a bit of myself into Dozy. At least the angry part. I'm serious, that all just flew right through me. Maybe...oh, I'll just blame the school. They're annoying anyway.**

**If you're wondering, the Aerial Ace missing makes this kinda anime-ish, but apparently Dozy's father was a Delibird. I never knew Pikachu could learn Present, even through breeding.  
**


	2. So Many Mistakes

**Due to me turning into the red monster, I now am sitting here with a laptop wearing a tank top for the first time in years. Perfect, let's write some Pokemon!  
In response to reviews (because I can):  
sandydragon- Umm...didn't think of that. Hmm...let's say Dozy doesn't know Electric attacks yet.  
Redstar- It can't? ...IT HAS WINGS, NINTENDO, THAT'S STUPID! Pretend it used Steel Wing, I may go back and change that later. It can learn SPIKES...and not Wing Attack? ...Nintendo, you're going downhill. I probably will use it though. And pretend this Skarmory is shiny, I'll point it out sometime. Green is better than red.  
I originally started this to take out my anger at Skarmory! -Which I don't have anymore. See, I caught Skarmory in SoulSilver, so I don't need to yell at it in my head. But, I do like this story. I'll continue it.

* * *

**Of course, this was the anime, so a few moments later Dozy woke up.

"Ugh..." Dozy moaned. Then out of nowhere, because this is the anime, Dozy immediately felt at the top of her game. See, this is why they never visit the Pokemon Center anymore.

Looking ahead, Dozy saw various spikes in front of her. Curiously, she poked one and immediately drew her paw back. Pain coursed throughout her body. And when she noticed that the other Pikachu had abandoned her, the pain only got worse.

They were all older than her, more experienced. Higher leveled. Sure, she was the only one that knew Present, but that had many drawbacks. THEY knew ELECTRIC ATTACKS, and she didn't, and still SHE was the one to fight SKARMORY.

That evil Skarmory. It had torn her life apart.

"I don't need them, do I?" Dozy asked herself. "They don't need me. I can exist on my own."

_Can you?_

"Oh, great, the voice inside my head," Dozy muttered. Inside her head, she immediately began yelling at the voice inside her head. She finally finished much later, drooping until she was laying down, looking extremely miserable.

"_Are you okay?_" a voice asked. Dozy looked up to see a human, about 10, with black hair and hazel eyes. "_You look really sad._"*

"I've been completely abandoned, you crazy! My misery knows no bounds!" Dozy growled.

The human just smiled at her kindly. "_I can't speak Pikachu, but I hope everything gets better for you. I'm Shadow._"

"Shadow, huh? Well, I'm Dozy. Nice to meet you," Dozy muttered.

Shadow leaned down and stroked Dozy's back. "_Don't you have a family? Some one to take care of you? You look so young_."

"I've been abandoned, strange one. Does it LOOK like my FAMILY cares about me?" Dozy growled.

Shadow sighed. "_I wish I could help you. Well, I have to go, it's breakfast time._"

"What's breakfast?" Dozy asked, but Shadow just turned around and left. "WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT BREAKFAST IS!"

Of course, Shadow ignored her.

"Of course she ignored me," Dozy muttered. "But I must know what breakfast is...I know! I'll follow her! Then I can learn what breakfast is, come back here, follow the spikes, and kill Skarmory! It's genius! Brilliant!" It felt nice to have something to compliment herself for. Dozy got up and followed Shadow.

"_Do you want to come with me?_" Shadow asked. "_Aw, of course you can!_"

"Yeah, I have permission," Dozy muttered as she followed Shadow into her house.

* * *

Inside, Dozy learned that breakfast was the first meal of the day. Which everyone else already knows, but be quiet. A story is being told.

"Is it just me, or does that Shadow person seem too...perfect?" Dozy asked herself.** "Oh well, I might as well leave."

"_Don't leave!_" Shadow demanded. "_First I must catch you in a Poke Ball_!"

"...WHAT?" Dozy asked. "What are you TALKING about?"

Shadow ignored this, however, and just threw a red and white ball at Dozy.

"OW!" Dozy screamed as the Poke Ball hit her in the head. Moaning about her new injury, Dozy didn't notice the red light envelop her as she entered a pretty cramped space which she assumed was the inside of the Poke Ball.

"_I caught my first Pokemon! YAY!_" Shadow yelled.

"IT's BEING BROADCASTED THROUGH A STEREO IN HERE! KEEP IT DOWN!" Dozy yelled. "Wait, what's a stereo?"

Suddenly, Dozy found herself back outside, standing in front of Shadow.

"_You're my Pokemon now, so you have to do whatever I say,_" Shadow told her.

"Yeah, whatever, lady." Dozy shrugged. "I'm out of here." And with that, she was off, going back in the direction of the Spikes.

"_COME BACK! YOU'RE MY POKEMON_!" Shadow screamed.

"Hehe," Dozy wheezily laughed as she ran, way out of range of Shadow's magical Poke Ball contraption. "Well then, I'm almost back where-"

Just then, Dozy fell into a pit.

* * *

***Yes, Dozy looks really sad, you look like you're talking in italics. WHY? I don't know.  
**Yeah, was it just me, or was Shadow being a Mary-Sue back there? Seriously, I would have been annoyed with her too if she was trying to be all Mary-Sue while I was feeling miserable.  
So, this did NOT go where I expected it would. Honestly, I was planning on Dozy and Shadow being partners in this from the get-go (where'd get-go even come from?), but I just typed, and typed...and this is what happened. (My "imaginary partner in writing" is back I guess.)****Everyone's favorite comic relief is coming in next chapter. Yup you guessed it...them. YAY!  
So Dozy's a miserable little soul and Shadow's a greedy child who's first Pokemon ran away...great. Of course Shadow's coming back later. (Somewhere I wrote something about Shadow's personality...it might have changed. I didn't check it.)**


	3. AND HE'S A GUY!

**I...need...to...finish...this...story. I've been planning on WRITING this chapter all DAY, and look at what time it is! 11:57 PM. Yup, it's almost tomorrow. I apologize if this story is just horrible, but I need to get this done and for some reason I've come to seriously dislike this story, or at least hate writing it. Probably because I have better ideas now...  
_ATTENTION: IF ANYONE IS ON VACATION FOR ANY PART OF THIS WEEK (cough cough) THEN THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED ON JULY 19th. OR JULY 20th. (Seriously, what if someone who's been reading this is on vacation...COUGH HACK COUGH)_  
I originally had a different plan for this because I had no idea how I'd left this off. I thought I left with Dozy running away from Shadow...but I actually went far enough to suggest heavily this chapter would contain Team Rocket. I HAD PLANS BASED ON ROCK BAND THAT I ACTUALLY LIKED. Oh, well...I can change this. I can change this...I hope.

* * *

**"What? What's with this stupid hole?" Yoshin demanded. "I hate holes."

A voice above laughed. "_To protect the world from devastation._"

"_To unite all peoples within our nations_," a second voice from above continued.

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_"

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!_"

"_Jessie!_"

"_James!_"

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight_!" both voices finished at the same time.

"_Meowth that's right!_" a third voice agreed.

"What the heck do you people WANT? If I remember correctly, you changed your motto because the protagonists decided it was getting old. Why use it now? Why are you still in your business, anyway? Didn't Team Rocket disband? Isn't Giovanni out of the picture completely by now? Why do you want to impress him? Ever since around the time Johto ended, you guys just kinda stopped. It was over. Your spotlight was gone. Then they were coming up with new teams: Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic." Dozy raised any eyebrow at the three voices, Jessie James and Meowth, as they looked down into the hole. "You guys are GONE. By now no one really CARES about you guys. I know you guys are a big staple on the series but seriously come ON."

"_...What is that Pikachu saying?_" Jessie asked.

Meowth just gave Dozy a weird look. "WHAT? I DON'T EVEN-"

"_You don't even what?_" James asked.

"That little twerp Pikachu says Team Rocket is through, history! She says our time is up!" Meowth explained.

"_What is this?" _Jessie demanded.

"_I don't even!_" James added.

Dozy rolled her eyes as she did something random that enabled her to climb out of the hole. "Well, that's over."

"_Wait, that's not the twerp's Pikachu_," Jessie noticed.

"You'll noticed I said SHE," Meowth pointed out.

"_Why didn't you say anything?_" James demanded.

"I did, you nutball!" Meowth retorted.

The three then got in a huge argument that allowed Dozy to escape.

"So long, suckers!" Dozy laughed.

"_I found that Pikachu!"_ Shadow announced as she ran up to Dozy and picked her up. "_I was so worried about you!_"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Dozy screamed, but was ignored. Shadow grinned as she walked around the forest, hugging Dozy.

"_Wait just a moment there, lassy._" Shadow turned around to see a boy in a red hat looking at them, his Pokemon team spread out behind him. "_We're Team Jet! And now we're going to sing you our theme song! BECAUSE WE CAN!_"

"YEAH!" His Pokemon team cheered.

"So...who's going to sing to the Pikachu?" Luxray asked.

"I will! I will!" Infernape volunteered, raising his hand and jumping up and down like a maniac.

"No...I would also like to sing." The Pokemon team parted dramatically to reveal it's sixth Pokemon: Yoshin the Pikachu. Yoshin had a complete look of innocence on her face, but the rest of the Pokemon team flinched as she said this.

"You can sing. I'm...not really up to singing anymore," Infernape muttered.

"Not to hurt your feelings, darling. Infernape seems to have caught some sort of a cold," Octillery told her kindly.

"_1, 2, 3!_" the boy in the red hat whom will now be revealed as Joseph (HAPPY?) shouted, pointing in a random direction.

A random band began playing music, then suddenly stopped.

"_1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine. I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine,_" Joseph sang.

"4, 5, 6, come on and get your kicks, now you don't need that money when you look like that, do you honey?" Yoshin asked. Dozy gave her a weird look.

"_Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yeah!_" Joseph sang.

"I know we, ain't got, much to say! Before I let you get away, yeah!" Yoshin added.

"_Are you gonna be my girl?_" Yoshin and Joseph asked, looking straight at Shadow and Dozy.

Dozy walked right up to Yoshin. "No, I really don't want to. Want to know why? You're a GIRL."

"I am not a girl! I AM A MAN!" Yoshin shouted.

"No...you're definitely a female..." Dozy told her. "I need the menu for this!"

"The anime has no menus," Staraptor scoffed.

"Well, this is like half video game anyway due to me not knowing any electric moves yet, so I assume Joseph has his menu with him?" Dozy pointed out.

Out of nowhere, Joseph dropped his menu. Grinning, Dozy selected the Pokemon menu and went to Yoshin's summary.

"See this?" Dozy asked Yoshin, showing her the summary. "This mark here-" Here she pointed at the female sign. "-says you are a female."

"I automatically believe you. EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN TOLD IS A LIE!" Yoshin sobbed.

"Joseph never said anything about your gender," Golem told her.

"YES, BUT HE TOLD ME I WAS MODELED AFTER HIM! AND HE'S A GUY!" Yoshin retorted.

"Whatever." Golem shrugged. "I'm here to do whatever I want. And I want to go to the Battle Tower. Speaking of which, we never to anything anymore. I AM BORED."

"_Oh boy, gotta calm Yoshin down._" Joseph grinned at Shadow. "_Later._" He then picked Yoshin up and went off in a random direction.

"WHY DID WE LEAVE SINNOH?" Infernape demanded.

"BECAUSE WE ARE IN NEVERLAND AND NEVERLAND ROCKS!" Yoshin screamed at him.

"So-rry!" Infernape muttered.

"Nothing has been accomplished!" Dozy groaned. Of course, at some point, Shadow must have dropped her, so now she ran in a random direction, probably because there was a mountain in this direction and she was hoping Skarmory would be there.

"_COME BACK!_" Shadow yelled as she ran after Dozy.

* * *

**This is one long scene. Yeah...this chapter was only one scene long. I was going to split it in half but as I reread where I was going to split it I realized it flowed well enough and still had the feel of two different parts in essentially one scene. **

**Apparently we have moved from anime to half anime half video game to NEVERLAND now. Okaaaaaaay...do I need to cross this over with Peter Pan?**

**"HIM" as Yoshin called "HIM" would probably be Yoshin...but I'm sorta presenting this Yoshin as the same Yoshin that I always use. Sorta. This is the video game Yoshin, but there's kinda almost only one Yoshin. It's...COMPLICATED. I suppose that that this IS the video game Yoshin, as all of the Pokemon team are from the VIDEO GAME Yoshin is in...There are now two Yoshins. GREEEAAAAAT.**

**In response to (I think this was sandydragon but this easily could have been Redstar as well and I am too tired to look this up, sorry) whoever said that in the anime Pikachu know electric moves from the start...you're right. This kinda turned into half video game and half anime. I apologize. But now that we're in Neverland instead of that confusing realm, anything could happen! We could sprinkle pixie dust on Dozy and she could fly to Skarmory's lair and kick the cheese outta that bird!**

**Where'd I get that Team Rocket rant out of? Wow...that was a pretty big chunk of the chapter right there. WOW.  
**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to the guy who made it. Whoever he is. I am not him. I don't think I'm related to him either. Any references I may have used (not sure anymore at this point) would belong to LK, Linkara, Spoony, and Jet. Jet is a band. I am not a part of Jet. I am not related to anyone in Jet that I know of. It was just stuck in my head because on Rock Band a couple of nights ago I sang it.  
The reason I used Team Rocket's old motto is their new one is so confusing I only memorized the last part that they changed like five times in Sinnoh.  
Neverland belongs to Peter Pan and Disney (I think...?). And maybe partially to Sony and whoever made Kingdom Hearts but I think they only got rights to use it and it just belongs to Disney and Peter Pan.  
WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN belongs to whoever first came up with that. As well as EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN TOLD IS A LIE.  
**


	4. Dozy learned Rock Climb! Blame the Anime

**IF ANYONE WHO READS THIS IS ON VACATION FOR PART OF THIS WEEK, TODAY IS JULY 20TH.  
COUGH.**

**If you can help it, never watch Piplup, Up, and Away in Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors. The show is annoying enough, but this episode goes far enough to suggest we CARE about Dawn's Piplup and it's feelings. Which we don't. Piplup totally overreacts about Gible's Draco Meteor always landing on it and then they get tangled up with Team Rocket...AGAIN. They're in like every episode, and I'm starting to get really sick of them. Of course to find Piplup, about 20 minutes in, Gible finally realizes that if it uses Draco Meteor, it'll find Piplup cuz it always does and then they can apologize and try to get on with the plot, which isn't bound to happen any time soon (Though Flint is in the next episode. I have hope.).  
So this is almost over. Yeah, you heard me right, this story is almost over. Why? I have two new stories planned in Pokemon, one about Platinum and one about SoulSilver and HeartGold. And I really want to start the one about SoulSilver and HeartGold sometime soon. And I'm running out of plot ideas. So let's climb that mountain!

* * *

**asdf asdf aaa sss ddd fff aa ss dd ff jkl; jkl; jjj kkk lll ;;; jj kk ll ;; aj sk dl f; aajj sskk ddll ff;; asdfkjl; asdfjkl; a;sldkfj a;sldkfj

"What is that, binary?" Dozy asked, looking at a sign that said that.

"_That was a typing exercise we did in Keyboarding class a few years ago. Why is it up there? It doesn't mean anything,_" Shadow noticed.

"Hey, look!" Dozy stopped, finding a circular item that resembled a CD of some sort. "It's a thing!"

"_What's a Rock Climb HM doing here?_" Shadow asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Jet...

"Where'd my HM for Rock Climb go?" Joseph asked.

* * *

Dozy made her way to the Rock Climb HM and poked it.

A text screen suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "**_Dozy learned Rock Climb!_**"

"_Your name is Dozy...okay._" Shadow blinked. "_Wait, Pikachu can't learn Rock Climb!_"

"The anime can do whatever it wants," Dozy muttered. She then used Rock Climb to climb up the mountain.

"_It's a good thing I found this Pidgey_," Shadow decided as she jumped on the Pidgey.

"I DO NOT WANT THIS," Pidgey growled, but he sucked it up and somehow flew upwards with Shadow on his back.

"Oh come on," Dozy scoffed. "That's not possible. It barely has enough mass for you to stand on it. I doubt it has that much strength."

"HAHA YOU CALLED HER FAT," Pidgey laughed.

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID"

"I did NOT."

"YOU DID VERY MUCH."

"Indeed."

"DO NOT TRY REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY WITH ME, DOZY, AS IT DOES NOT WORK."

"Ooh, pie!"

"PIE? WHERE?"

"Down there."

Pidgey rolled his eyes. "LIAR. THE PIE IS A LIE."

"Mmmm...cake," Dozy muttered.

And that's when Dozy decided it would be a good time to get back to the plot.

"Hmm...I'm climbing a mountain. Now that I've gotten back to the plot, I'm bored," Dozy noted.

"SING A SONG," Pidgey suggested.

"She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes...she'll be coming...'round the...moun...tain...when she...comes...I don't like that song," Dozy sang.

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD," Pidgey pointed out.

"That would be shining, shimmering, and splendid," Dozy decided.

"I SEE A CAVE AHEAD," Pidgey announced.

"Ooh, goody!" Dozy exclaimed. "Full speed ahead!" Going as fast as she could, Dozy raced up to the cave. Then she entered it when she arrived.

Inside the cave, there were a few things. In a corner, Dozy's tribe of Pikachu were cowering in fear. There were a few ledges with random ingredients that Dozy realized made cake. And in the center of the room, looking very impressed, was a Skarmory.

The Skarmory.

Dozy knew because she recognized those green feathers. The Skarmory was shiny.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my good friend! My sparring partner! How are you?" Skarmory asked.

"Save the words for later, Skarmory. You're dead meat," Dozy spat.

"_I wish I knew what was going on_," Shadow said.

"Dozy, Dozy, Dozy. Patience. I'll strike a deal with you. If you best me in a battle and save the Pikachu over there, there will be cake," Skarmory offered.

"Sounds good," Dozy agreed.

"I'll make the cake," a random Pikachu decided.

"Then it's settled," Skarmory announced. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you by Cinderpaw! BECAUSE CINDERPAW WROTE IT! !  
Ahem. Now, to disclaim any references, I do not claim ownership of Aladdin, Portal, or...is that really it? Oh, yeah, most of the references are from Portal...  
Of course, if you know ANYTHING about Portal, the cake is a lie.  
Good job, Joseph! You lost your Rock Climb HM! What's wrong with you? Does the fact that you are now in Neverland make you clumsy and forgettable? Team Jet is dumb.  
Cincerely, Cinderpaw. (I spelled sincerely that way on purpose)**


	5. You Should Know How This Ends

**I'm now running off of what seems like a Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask addiction, which is sad because I haven't beaten Ocarina of Time yet. But in some strange way I kinda like Majora's Mask better. So now I'm writing Pokemon.  
If you're wondering why I'm updating this as I told Yoshin I couldn't until Tuesday (Forums), that's because the twerp WROTE THIS CHAPTER OUT WITHOUT ME. Which means I have to proofread it and everything. Oh, and there's the small fact that we need to end STUFF THAT'S ALMOST DONE. Like this and Birds of a Feather Flock Together. Spottedpaw13 seems to have developed the ability to get migraines. This has been a public service announcement from Cinderpaw.

* * *

**"No," Dozy admitted. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Skarmory asked.

"I'm not ready," Dozy growled.

"Why not?" Skarmory demanded.

"Well, I'm the main character! I have some kind of back story! And now I have to leave this cave, tell it to Pidgey, and THEN come back and fight you!" Dozy pointed out.

"PIDGEY FOR THE WIN!" Pidgey added, pleased that it was allowed to here this terrible yet very convenient back story.

"I hate the plot. Fine, go, but you get five minutes," Skarmory decided.

"YIPEE!" Pidgey celebrated.

"Come on, dude, let's get out of here," Dozy hurried him. She immediately ran just outside the cave, Pidgey following her.

"SO WHAT'S THE BACK STORY?" Pidgey asked.

"Can you stop talking in all caps? The audience is probably annoyed by now," Dozy requested.

"Fine," Pidgey whispered. "By the way, my name is Pidget."

"Okay...Pidget. Why are you named that don't answer." Dozy sighed. "I lived in the Yellow Forest once."

"The Yellow Forest?" Pidget asked. "Isn't that a super rare route that currently isn't available anywhere unless you have it?"

"Sure," Dozy agreed. "My mother was one of the super rare Pikachu. The ones that know Surf. And a trainer once appeared with a Delibird."

"So, they breeded, you were born, were caught on the Pokewalker, released because they thought you were a Group C Pokemon that is basically useless, what else is new?" Pidget asked.

"Right. Okay, that's all, let's go do this," Dozy yelled without an exclamation point. "But first..." Dozy grinned and used Rock Climb to partially climb up the wall and turned towards Pidget.

"You're not..." Pidget's eyes became huge.

"With this one move, I'll learn Surf," Dozy informed Pidget.

"You are," Pidget admitted. And Dozy learned Surf after using Rock Climb on Pidget. A text box appeared informing the world that Dozy learned Surf. Then the Pikachu went back into the cave.

"Where's Pidget?" Skarmory asked.

"Nowhere," Dozy replied. She then tried to summon water up the mountain type thing to use a Surf attack. She could feel it coming, closer, closer, retreating, farther, far-

Retreating?

"What?" Dozy asked.

"It's not so simple," Skarmory laughed. "Due to many stupid things about the anime, the cave blah blah blah disabled Surf blah blah blah."

"I hate the anime," Dozy muttered.

"JOIN THE CLUB," the entire Pokemon fanbase shouted at her.

Dozy then climbed up the wall, aimed herself at Skarmory, and leaped, She tackled him, the momentum driving them farther, out of the cave, and down the mountain.

Now, since Dozy is the main character, you'd expect that Pidget would magically save Dozy and they'd cackle as Skarmory fell to his doom, somehow paralyzed, and they'd go save the Pikachu. But this is no longer Neverland.

THIS is the Land of Make Believe. Which means the story can do what it wants.

Skarmory flapped his wings feriously until he managed to hover. Dozy, however, plummeted to the ground, finally landing. There she stayed unmoving.

"Ha, what a useless attempt," Skarmory cackled as he watched her fall to her doom. Then he went up to terrorize the Pikachu.

"You're stupid," a random Pikachu stated as Skarmory appeared. The Pikachu then used Thunderbolt.

It was super effective.

"What a stupid way to go down," Skarmory muttered. He then fainted.

"YAY! WE'RE FREE!" the Pikachu screamed.

"...Where's Dozy?" a Pikachu asked.

* * *

The service was short. The body was put into the hole, and covered in leaves. Every Pikachu looked down at the body, looking upset. Then, as one Pikachu began covering the grave with dirt, another Pikachu stood on its hind legs and addressed the others.

"Here lies a great hero that will be missed. Tell your children, tell your grandchildren, tell your grandma, and tell the idiot in the corner. Tell them...the tale...of a hero." And with that, the Pikachu finished the speech with a huge sob.

Another Pikachu walked up to her and patted her head with its tail. "There, there, Dozy. Pidget's memory will live on."

* * *

**Yes...apparently Pidget died at some point after Dozy used Rock Climb on him.  
Yoshin totally pulled a "The Legend of Spongebob Squarepants" on you there. And I bet you saw it coming too! Dozy somehow survived. I suspect that Pidget managed to save her in the nick of time, and he died in the process. But Yoshin gave no explanation, nor does he wish for one to appear in the story. So come up with your own conclusions.  
Yes, yes, if the Pikachu that KO'd Skarmory was in the beginning of the story and not a weenie, this whole story wouldn't exist. That tribe of Pikachu sure is stupid. Whatever.  
This story is done now, partially due to the Fourth Wall Police dropping an atomic bomb on it. Purely for this chapter. Yoshin broke the fourth wall waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much. Well, bye. Keep an eye out for anything...strange. Cincerely Cinderpaw (AND YOSHIN)**


End file.
